The Small Animal Imaging Program (SAIP) is involved in the development of new molecular imaging probes for early detection and therapy, monitoring of in vivo tumor, and performing drug efficacy studies utilizing in vivo imaging techniques. SAIP support imaging of live animals (primarily rodents) for the purpose of acquiring pre-clinical data to validate new imaging agents and evaluate new drugs and perform biodistribution studies. SAIP closely collaborates with the NCI Nanotechnology Characterization Lab (NCL) to analyze nanomaterials as part of NCL?s assay cascade. The SAIP is a collaboration between the Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD), the Center for Cancer Research (CCR), and the Center for Strategic Scientific Initiatives (CSSI).